Cinta yang Terhalang Kontrak Kerja
by haruhi tya
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!-Sasuke mencintai Sakura. Namun, ia dilarang berpacaran karena terikat sebuah kontrak kerja. Ia harus menahan rasa cinta hingga kontrak berakhir.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer by** _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Betaread by **_LuthRhythym_

**WARNING**

Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, Alternate Timeline, Out of Character.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta yang Terhalang Kontrak Kerja<strong>

**Chapter 1**

_Prologue_

"Ih, Bang Sasuke cakep, ya?"

"Please marry me!"

"Sasuke-kuuun!"

Teriakan para penggemar hanya ditanggapi Sasuke dengan seulas senyuman. Sayang, senyuman itu tidaklah indah, karena senyuman itu sangat dipaksakan. Ya, Sasuke jenuh dengan teriakan penggemar yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan.

"Huh, fans itu mengesalkan!" Sasuke mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke ranjang, walaupun ia belum mengganti pakaian dan belum membersihkan make up. Itachi, sang manajer sekaligus kakaknya, hanya menghela napas.

"Sasuke, kau sadar tidak? Fans adalah salah satu aspek yang paling penting dalam keberhasilan artis atau public figure." Lagi-lagi itu yang diucapkan sang kakak. Mengesalkan.

"Aku tahu," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Bagus, jadi cobalah lebih menghargai Fans-mu. Oh iya, Sasuke, ganti pakaianmu! Kau tahu, baju itu berharga mahal. Kalau dipakai tidur nanti kusut dan rusak. Tidurmu kan terlalu banyak gerak," ceramah Itachi. Namun, tiada sahutan dari Sasuke. Itachi menghampiri Sasuke karena merasa penasaran. Aih, rupanya model tampan itu sudah memejamkan mata dan memasuki alam bawah sadar. Ya, ia tertidur pulas dalam hitungan tidak kurang dari satu menit.

Keesokan harinya, bangunlah Sasuke dan segera ke ruang makan. Seorang pelayan menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Sasuke. Silakan menikmati sarapan Tuan," sapa sang pelayan dengan ramah. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke melahap makanan yang ada hingga piringnya licin, tidak bersisa nasi sebutir pun. Itachi yang baru muncul di ruang makan hanya memberi tatapan dingin. Ia yakin Sasuke sedang kesal. Mungkin karena kejadian malam sebelumnya, entahlah.

"Kak Itachi, ada jadwal untukku hari ini?"

"Tidak. Hari ini kau bebas tugas. Dua hari lagi, kau ada interview dengan Majalah Boyz."

Seusai sarapan, Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menyalakan komputer dan mulai chatting. Dilihatnya daftar teman-temannya yang online.

Satu orang.

Aneh, padahal ini akhir pekan. Sebagian besar temannya di dunia maya tentu berlibur hari ini demi melepaskan diri dari kepenatan hidup untuk sementara waktu.

"Ah, ya sudahlah, chat yang ada saja," gumam Sasuke entah kepada siapa.

sasuke_the_boy: Lama tidak berkomunikasi denganmu. Apa kabar?

Cherrygirl: Selamat pagi, Sasuke. I'm fine. Ke mana saja kau?

sasuke_the_boy: Sibuk.

Cherrygirl: Sibuk ngapain?

sasuke_the_boy: Sibuk bertapa di Himalaya, eh, ketemu Yeti(*) *bohong banget*

Cherrygirl: Stress!

sasuke_the_boy: Ya. Kulihat di status Facebook Naruto, pria itu sudah berpacaran. Benarkah?

Cherrygirl: Iya. Katanya, ia berpacaran dengan teman masa kecilnya. Ceweknya cantik, lho!

.

"Enak, ya... Ingin rasanya seperti itu, bisa berpacaran dengan Sakura," gumamnya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia terikat kontrak dengan sebuah rumah produksi. Salah satu syaratnya adalah ia belum boleh berpacaran sampai kontrak selesai. Itulah yang menghalangi niat Sasuke "menembak" Sakura. Ia tahu karirnya cemerlang, tetapi dilarang berpacaran selama kontrak berlangsung serasa dikekang. Kalau bukan karena paksaan Itachi, ia tidak akan mau menandatangani kontrak itu. Bukankah menjadi model itu merupakan murni kemauan Itachi?

Padahal, rasa itu sudah disimpannya sejak dua tahun lalu, saat ia tanpa sengaja menemukan chat software itu pertama kalinya. Awalnya, ia bergabung karena mencari pelarian dari kejenuhan akan karirnya. Akan tetapi, setelah ia memutuskan meng-confirm Sakura sebagai temannya dan melihat foto profilnya, saat itulah tumbuh rasa cinta. Namun, karena kontrak dari sebuah rumah produksi yang menyebalkan, rasa cinta itu terpaksa dipendamnya.

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa pasrah. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan kontrak itu lagi. Jika kontrak itu selesai, ia berencana melamar Sakura. Bukan lagi sebagai kekasih, namun sebagai pendamping hidup.

"Tuhan," ujarnya. "Biarkanlah ia menjadi jodohku." Sasuke menghela napas panjang, berharap doanya akan dikabulkan.

.

.

.

Catatan Kecil

(*)Yeti= sejenis primata besar yang menyerupai manusia yang dipercaya menghuni wilayah pegunungan Himalaya di Nepal dan Tibet.

* * *

><p>Maaf, ya, bukannya update fic yang lain, malah bikin fic baru, multichapter pula! Hehehe... *author ditimpuk rame-rame* mana fic ini masih aneh bin ajaib pula (?)<p>

Moga-moga fic ini berlanjut ke arah lebih baik, dan saya konsisten meng-update ini! Amin!

_RnR, please!_


	2. Menghapus Jejak

**Disclaimer by **

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Published by Shueisha_

Saya hanya "meminjam" karyanya untuk mewujudkan imajinasi saya tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi.

**Betaread by** _LuthRhythm_

**WARNING**

OOC, AU, dan AR

* * *

><p><strong>Cinta yang Terhalang Kontrak Kerja<strong>

_Chapter 2_

_(__Menghapus Jejak__)_

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali mematut di depan cermin. Sambil termenung, ia membedaki wajahnya. Ya, lagi-lagi model Singapura ini harus melakukan sesi pemotretan. Ingin rasa ia mengamuk kepada Itachi karena manajer pribadinya itu tak kunjung memberinya cuti.

Kalau bukan karena kakaknya itu, ia tidak akan seperti sekarang. Karena sesungguhnya, ia tidak sudi menjadi sorotan masyarakat. Ia benci harus terlihat "jaim" di mata penggemar wanita. Ia ingin terlihat apa adanya, pendiam, ia ingin terlihat demikian. Apa daya, keinginannya itu hanya sebatas mimpi pada siang bolong.

Benar-benar Sasuke yang malang.

"Sasuke, cepatlah! Kru majalah itu sudah menunggu," kata sang kakak, "ayo berangkat sekarang!"

"Hn." Hanya itu responnya. Ia pun segera beranjak ke mobilnya.

"Kau terlihat lesu, ini tidak baik. Seorang _public figure_ tidak boleh terlihat begini," ujar Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Itachi sibuk bertelepon dan mengecek jadwal wawancara yang harus dijalani Sasuke pada hari itu, sementara Sasuke tidur. Ia baru dibangunkan ketika sudah tiba di kantor majalah yang akan mewawancarainya.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke," sambut seorang perempuan ramah.

Ia memaksakan senyumnya.

"Langsung ke ruang make up, ya," ujar perempuan itu sambil mengantar Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus di-make up lagi?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ya iyalah! Bedak kamu belum 'kelihatan' di kamera. Hasil foto kamu jelek, lho, nanti."

Akhirnya, setelah mengalami perdebatan batin, ia memutuskan untuk pasrah menjalani proses make up lagi.

"Sambil wawancara aja, ya? Supaya menghemat waktu," kata perempuan itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang ahli make up datang mendandani Sasuke dan wawancara pun dimulai.

Proses wawancara selama setengah jam itu terasa bagai setahun bagi Sasuke. Kadang-kadang, ia enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya dengan alasan privasi. Semua pertanyaan terasa bagai angin lalu bagi Sasuke, yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang: _cepatlah pulang ke rumah__!_

Selesai wawancara dari majalah itu, ia pergi lagi ke tempat lain. Lagi-lagi untuk proses syuting _talkshow_, sesi pemotretan, dan hal-hal lain yang harus dikerjakannya sebagai model yang tengah naik daun.

Rutinitas yang dijalaninya membuatnya keletihan, hingga suatu hari—

—pria itu terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena demam tinggi, dan sang kakak kembali memarahinya.

"Kau tidak bisa jaga kesehatan, ya? Kau sudah merepotkan semua orang, tahu!"

Sasuke diam saja, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Dengarkan aku, dong! Kamu udah tahu kalau kamu itu salah, bukannya mikir! Gara-gara ini, produser acara wawancara kelabakan!"

"Hei," kata Sasuke, "kau pikir aku mau sakit, HAH? Tidak ada orang yang mau sakit. Berhati-hatilah jika mengambil kesimpulan, wahai engkau pria sakit jiwa."

"Kau bilang apa?" Itachi mulai naik darah.

"Pria sakit jiwa."

"Sekali lagi kau mengataiku begitu, kuputus kontrakmu!"

"Baguslah. Daripada aku bisa gila mengikuti omonganmu, putuskan kontrak saja. Agar aku bisa hidup bebas."

Itachi tidak dapat menahan amarahnya yang meletup-letup. Sadar bahwa hal ini bisa memicu masalah baru—terlebih jika wartawan ikut meliput masalah baru tersebut—pria berambut gondrong itu keluar kamar pasien.

Sasuke ikut mengacuhkan Itachi. Dia malah membuka laptop yang sejak awal memang disediakan itachi di kamar. Ia sengaja memilih mengirim e-mail kepada Sakura.

* * *

><p>Kepada: Sakura Haruno<p>

Subyek: Numpang tanya

_Maaf, karena tiba-tiba aku meng-email-mu. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan syarat-syarat memasuki Universitas Tokyo. Kau tahu, bukan, sekarang ini aku adalah siswa SMA yang akan mencari universitas. Aku memutuskan melanjutkan sekolah di negeri asalku. Tolonglah kirimkan syarat-syaratnya. Bukankah kau memiliki banyak kenalan di sana? Aku yakin mereka bisa membantumu mencari tahu tentang apa yang kutanyakan._

_Salam hormat,_

_Sasuke_

.

Kepada: Sasuke Uchiha

Subyek: re: Numpang tanya

_Kebetulan sekali. Naruto juga minta tolong dikirimkan persyaratan itu. Besok pagi akan kukirimkan. Aku juga baru mulai mencari info. Oh ya, ke mana saja kau belakangan? Kau mulai jarang _online_. Aku penasaran, kamu kenapa?_

.

Kepada: Sakura Haruno

Subyek: re: re:Numpang tanya

_Aku sibuk bimbingan belajar. Maaf, ya. Aku harus belajar lagi._

* * *

><p>Sasuke berkelit. Padahal, nyatanya ia sudah lama lulus SMA, sudah sejak setahun lalu. Desakan sang kakak untuk fokus membangun karir memaksanya mengurungkan niat untuk belajar di perguruan tinggi.<p>

Akan tetapi, sebentar lagi kontraknya akan selesai dan Itachi berencana melanjutkan kontrak kerja itu. Alasan Itachi karena produser terlanjur "jatuh cinta" kepada Sasuke. Jatuh cinta terhadap sesuatu yang disebutnya kharisma.

_Mimpi buruk_—rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jadi, kau akan memperpanjang kontrak itu, Itachi?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Ya. Oh ya, biasakanlah memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak," jawab Itachi dengan tatapan dingin serta menakutkan.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang mau kutanyakan sekarang, kau akan benar-benar memperpanjangnya?"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Itu menarik, bukan? Itu menandakan kamu sukses di bidang ini."

"Kalau begitu ada syaratnya," ujar Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Biarkan aku berlibur di Amerika. Satu bulan penuh."

"Lama sekali! Dua minggu sudah cukup! Lagi pula, kamu harus mulai berlatih vokal. Aku berencana mengorbitkanmu sebagai penyanyi. Lumayan, kan? Seorang model dan seorang penyanyi. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Sasuke terperanjat. Entah sejak kapan sang kakak berpikir mengorbitkannya secara gila-gilaan. Gila-gilaan, kawan! Karena berbicara pun suara Sasuke sumbang!

Akan tetapi, tidak berselang lama, Sasuke berkata, "terserahlah!"

Maka pergilah pria itu ke Amerika dan menginap selama tiga hari di sana. Ya, hanya tiga hari.

Karena setelah itu, diam-diam ia melarikan diri ke _negeri sakura_ dan menghilangkan _jejaknya_.

.

.

.

_Bersambung_

* * *

><p>Hohoho! Chapter kedua update lagi! Bukannya "melunasi hutang" fic mutichapter yang kemarin-kemarin, malah bikin baru. Hohoho! Lama-lama saya didemo pembaca kalau begini.<p>

Sebelum didemo, saya meminta maaf bila saya terlambat update lagi selanjutnya. Saya sering terkena WB (gara-gara sibuk sekolah). Maaf, ya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

_Terima kasih kepada seluruh silent reader dan reviewer yang mendukung kisah ini juga!_


End file.
